Wherever You Go
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: This songfic reflects Leo thoughts while he is in Vahalla before the sisters find him. Song Wherever You Will Go by The Calling.


**Wherever You Will Go**

**Well this is an idea that came to me while I was listening to this song hmm about an hour ago and I felt I had to write a story about it even if it just a one shot.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing, nada, zilch.**_

* * *

Leo Wyatt sat down in the corner of his cell. He had just finish fighting another soul for the Valkaries. They were very nice to him and told him that he was needed to teach the warriors. He would have felt honoured too, if he hadnt been put there by force. He was on a deserted island with a lot of beautiful women, his room had a little bed and all the basic necessities needed to survive, but something was missing, something that was vital for his survival.

_Piper._

Last time he had seen her was when he had told her their final goodbye. It broke his heart to see her crying and knowing that the reason she was crying was because of him. She is his wife. _Wait _she _was his wife. _He was an elder now. And as she so rightfully put it _They dont live on earth they dont have families._ God he gave up the most important person in his life. And Wyatt, he would have a hard time, but Piper might.. no she wouldnt... but she deserved to what is she moved on. I want her to have the family she always wanted.

**So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a greater wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own**

As he layed in his bed, he remembered how he would hug her everynight as they slept. Who would do that now? Who would be the one to tuck little Wyatt in at night? Who would be the one to take his place in all the important events in his family life? He began thinking how he couldnt handle seeing Piper in the arms of another man or even someone other than hiself as a father to his son. He couldnt stand it when Piper was with Dan it killed him and the one day he became human he told her that he was going to fight for her. What changed.

**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**

He changed, he became one of the most hated people in her book. An _Elder. _There was no way they could fight this. Or that was at least what he told her. They had a new whitelighter now. _Chris Perry. _The one who trapped him here, who put him in this situation in the first place. He had to be punished and sent back to his time and maybe if he was sent back then maybe they might put him back as their whitelighter.

**And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a greater wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Well then I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you**

Maybe than everything would be right again. When Leo first arrived he thought that it might be a good experience to help him to be without Piper but it didnt work. Her radiant beauty haunted his dreams. All that he had left behind was still there in his mind. Piper was the only person who could have such an effect on him. All those years together, all those years of fighting and heartache all just for him to give up.

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

It feels that all of their heartache was the pathway to more pain. Why did the Elders allow them to be together only to separate them again later on? If he had a choice he would have choose her, but as Gideon put it the greater good must come first. What the hell did they now, they were never in love like he is. Yes he still loved her but now things were just so difficult. Even if he did go back, who would say she would take him back. They havent come looking for him in weeks. Wait that is a stupid excuse this island was hidden from the normal world. Still after all the pain he put Piper through he couldnt stand if he did it again. This was for the best. Thats what he kept telling himself trying to convince himself.

**If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go**

She told him that she would never forget him, he hoped that she also didnt forget his love for her. He didnt hope he knew. This was what kept him going night after night, thinking about Piper and where they would go from there. He just knew this wasnt forever, nothing could separate them because they were soulmates.

**Ok umm this is my second attempt at a songfic please tell me what you think? good or bad I call it active critisism. Well just ... reveiw if you like it or dont.****  
**

**  
**


End file.
